Phantom of the College Campus
by redroses100
Summary: Don't ask me how, but Erik is still around and kicking in 2012, on the campus of the very talented but insecure musician, Ellie Andrews. Erik/OC love story. But rather funny.
1. Chapter 1

I wince as I hit a wrong note on my piano. I sigh and restart, looking for the right combination for my project. I mean what kind of music teacher instructs his kids to create a full composition for the end of year project. A single suite maybe, but he's expecting us to be freaking Mozart's! Once again I strike a sour note and groan. I lay my head down rather harshly and the ringing of disconnected notes vibrates through my head.

"Ellie was that you?" My roommate, Landry calls.

"Yeah." I grumble. She appears with a bowl of something, stirring a wooden spoon like the future baker she wants to be.

"What's up? Trouble composing again?" she asks.

"When am I not having trouble with this stupid assignment?" I growl.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't bite the hand that feeds you Elle. And I mean that literally as I am the sole chef in this dorm room." She scolds kiddingly.

"What am I gonna do? I have to turn this in by Friday midnight and I'm only on my second movement!" I feel like I could cry. Other kids in my class are already done, or on their fourth movement.

"Hmm. Oh! I heard about this guy who gives really good advice about this kind of thing. Kiri was talking about him like he's some kind of god. One phone call and her project is in the bag." She explains happily.

"You're kidding! Oh please tell me you're not kidding!" I beg.

"I'll call Kiri once I've put this in the oven." She smiles.

"Thank you so, so, so much Landry." I grin. She nods and disappears back into the kitchen. I sigh again and look at my disaster of a score. It's been scribbled on, erased, crossed out, edited a million times, and it's still only two pages long. I can't imagine what the finished product will be, if I even ever get that far. I tinker around with a couple more phrases, but nothing seems to fit right. I can hear Landry putting her baked good into the oven and then setting the timer. Then she picks up the phone and dials Kiri's number.

"Hey Kiri it's Landry… Yeah, I heard… Oh, hey, do you still have the number of that consultant?... Yeah, she's been struggling a little… I dunno I think she's pretty good, but she really wants some help... Alright. Cool, I'll tell her. Thank you." She hangs up and comes back into the music room. She sticks her little sticky note to my unfinished score. I eagerly grab at it and pull out my phone.

"Thank you so much Landry!" I squeal.

"Yeah, you're on dish duty, k." she jokes. I nod, only half listening, as I punch in the numbers. The line rings for a couple of seconds and then someone picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Eric from the O.G consulting agency?" I ask.

"It is. And you are?"

"I'm Ellie Andrews. I'm a student at OSU and my friend recommended you for the end of year project that I'm struggling with." I admit. I'm glad the dude is on the phone because I am totally blushing due to embarrassment. I mean I thought this would be easy, but now I'm crawling for help like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Oh yes, your friend Kiri told me a lot about you. She said you always have the most interesting comments in your music class." I can just tell he's trying not laugh.

"Oh. Well, do you think maybe you could help me? I mean I'm still stuck on my second movement and the project is due this Friday!"

"Sure, why don't we make an appointment for tomorrow afternoon? How's two?" he asks.

"That will be perfect, thank you!"

"No problem. I'll be in the music room with my last batch of students, but you're welcome to come in should you arrive early."

"Oh, you teach at OSU?" I ask, surprised. I thought I knew all the music teachers.

"I just started this semester. I used to teach in France." He explains.

"Well then you must be good. So tomorrow at two." I confirm.

"Oui mademoiselle." I smile to myself and click the end button. I sigh a heavy sigh of relief and shut the piano lid.

"So what's going down?" Landry asks as I pass through the TV room.

"We're meeting in the music room tomorrow at two." I explain, flopping down on the couch.

"I find it a little sad that you're making more business meetings than dates. I mean we're sophomores in college and neither of us have boyfriends." She murmurs.

"I for one don't have time for a boyfriend. Not with everything I'm working on. Maybe next year I'll post something on the common room bulletin board. _Desperately seeking mate to satisfy lonely valentine. _Oh yeah, we'll have a line around the block." She rolls her eyes.

"You don't need a boyfriend. You need a freaking psychiatrist." She mutters.

"I could have both." I shrug.

"Whatever." We sit in companionable silence for a long moment then I yawn.

"I'm sleepy, I'm going to bed." I announce.

"You won't get brownies until tomorrow." She mentions. I pause to think about what I want more. Fresh baked goods, some much needed sleep. Hmm.

"Eh. Just stick some in a baggie for me. Night!"


	2. Chapter 2

I curse slightly at the alarm ringing in my ears. Isn't it Tuesday? I don't have classes on Tuesdays. Why is my alarm rigged? Then I remember, I set it so I could look presentable for my meeting with the musical consultant today. I groan and hit the snooze button. After all, five more minutes can't hurt.

"Oh no you don't. It's already ten and I need to take a shower after you. Get your butt in there." Landry moans from the top bunk.

"No fair." I murmur.

"Get up or I'll get ice water." She warns, the last words smothered slightly as she buries her head under her pillow. Muttering a couple of unmentionables, I slide out from the covers and grab my bath robe from the top of my dresser. One of the really nice things about this dorm is that there are in-dorm baths so we don't have to deal with the community showers and the awkwardness associated.

I turn on the water to let it start warming up and connect my iPod to the dock that Landry and I share. Listening to _Ke$ha_ for a while in the morning always wakes me up. Twenty minutes later I emerge from the bathroom to Landry still snoring. She probably got out of bed to turn off the alarm when it started ringing again, but not she's fast asleep. I roll my eyes and retrieve a rag from under the sink. I wet it down just enough that when rung I can get some water from it, and then walk over to her bed. I squeeze it and the water trickles directly on her forehead.

At first nothing happens, but then she snaps awake and exclaims.

"Ellie!" I'm already in the kitchen, out of her line of fire. I pull out the milk and my favorite cereal, Honey Nut Cheerio's. I grab the student paper from outside our door and settle at the table. I still have a good hour and a half before I'll head over to the music building. Plenty of time to ease into the day. "I hate you." Landry mutters as she stumbles into the kitchen.

"The football team won last night." I say to hide my smirk. She makes a big deal of getting a bowl and then joins me at the table with her favorite cereal, Lucky Charms. She snatches the milk and pours enough to feed a small child for a week.

"How did the Ac Dec team do?" Her curiosity overcomes her sleep deprivation at my hand at this point.

"Second place at quarter-finals. They go to sectionals next week." I report, scanning the nerd page. Then I flip to the music page. A student concert in the quad on Thursday. And a girl who got a scholarship for some prestigious reason. Then, at the bottom I notice it. A notice about the new teacher in the music department. There's no picture but it gives a pretty interesting bio.

Erik Fantom studied in Paris, learning the art of music from some of the most respected teachers in Europe. A slight outcast, Erik is quoted here saying, "At times it was discouraging, but I always had a goal to work towards. Perfection." He composed works for many opera houses and upon moving to New York in 2005, appeared in Broadway news. Some claim that his skills in composing and vocal studies are unparalleled. Our University welcomes the newest member of our music departments' staff.

Hmm. Prestigious, talented, and still managed to sound sweet over the phone. Wonder what his fault is. Nobody's that perfect.

"You done with the paper?" Landry asks. I nod and hand it over, turning my attention instead to the little maze puzzle on the back of my box. Finally I have nothing left to do and decide to sit down at the piano again. Already knowing I won't get very far before my appointment, I only try some minor melodies for the bass clef.

"Dude did you see this?" Landry calls from the kitchen. I'm actually glad for the distraction and once more join her at the table.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"A girl from Miss Teflen's choral class is missing. The lead soprano. She was supposed to be playing Belle in the play too." She explains, pointing to the picture shown. The girl looks slightly familiar, but kinda stereotypical. Blond hair, blue eyes, a nice pearly smile. Skinny with tan skin. She's the classic hot college girl. I'm sure I've met three others that look just like her. So the fact that she's missing is kinda startling. Popular hot girls aren't supposed to go missing. They have boy toys and bff's to twitter with! How could they miss out on that?

"Just missing or what?" I ask.

"Says she was at a practice and she never went home. No one really knows what happened." She shrugs. I'm looking at the girls' overused innocent smile when my phone rings. We both jump a little, not expecting it. I pull it out of my pocket and realize it's the secondary alarm that informs me I should be heading to the music building.

"Gotta go." I sigh, grabbing my pathetic score and stuffing it in my shoulder messenger bag. I also grab a pencil and an eraser.

"K, don't get kidnapped now." She warns.

"But that was so totally my plan! What a buzz kill Landry." She gives me one of her classic Landry looks that says so much without saying anything.

"Go." She states and I smile before disappearing out into the hall. I think of the girl who's missing as I walk. You'd think the lead soprano and main cast member of the fall play would be better watched over. If she can go and stay missing for more than a couple hours, then there's no hope for the losers who no one knows.

"Hey Ellie!" I turn around and then wait for the girl calling out to me. Kiri Matthews runs a little to catch up to me. "Going to meet with Erik?" She inquires.

"How'd you know?" I ask rhetorically.

"So what are you doing for winter break?" She asks, pushing on in the conversation. It's not that I don't like Kiri. It's just that I've never been known as the social butterfly…ever. I'm no good at being nice and most people make the automatic assumption that I'm a major female dog. Kiri, however, doesn't seem thwarted. Its kinds nice.

"Uh, staying here. Mom and John are going on a spontaneous second Honeymoon and asked that I stay here. They apparently don't trust me alone in the house." Despite my perchance for making bad impressions, I don't bother hiding my dislike for my step-dad. Ever since mom and he were married, he's never liked me. And I don't like him.

"Oh. Where are they going?"

"Italy. What about you, you got plans?" I decide I don't want to talk about my family anymore.

"Going to Utah to see my brother. He just got back from his 4-year service. He goes back in April." She explains. Ah, to have siblings. Landry is the closest I've ever really been to having a sibling. And unless John suddenly wants him and mom to sprout one, I doubt I ever will have a flesh and blood brother or sister.

"That's cool. I'm gonna cut across the quad, see ya later." I wave and turn left as she continues on, probably to the literature department. I feel less heightened instantly. I'm really no good at social interaction. It's always so awkward and the same questions in every conversation. "How are you?" "How's the family?" "How are your classes?" "What are you doing for break?" I'm just not good at it.

I shiver a little as a nice bitter breeze sweeps right through my jacket. It's freezing, but it's actually warm for so late in winter. But they're expecting a cold front to hit over the weekend and probably a wall of snow to trap me in my dorm, as though I weren't already stuck here. The slight layer of ice already on the ground is just a preliminary to the masterpiece that is Mother Nature. It's a relief to get indoors. But then I feel my stomach go to knots. If I'm no good at good impressions among people I know from my dorm building, how am I going to be nice and sweet to this guy, who's an apparent Angel of Music?

Well they always say that you don't know until you try right?


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I'm changing the fall musical from _Beauty and the Beast_ to _Phantom of the Opera_. It's just more cliché this way.

I wonder which of the music rooms Mr. Fantom teaches in. he failed to tell me that last night on the phone. But based on his bio, I'd say the choir room. As I get to the third floor and start toward the room I've only been to twice, I see someone leaning by a door. She's an older woman, my mother's age. Her hair is blond, but it has some gray wisps. She looks very strict, but also very kind and compassionate. She smiles as she sees me.

"Hello."

"Hi. Is this the choir room?" I ask, nodding toward the door she's guarding.

"It is. Are you the girl Erik's tutoring?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. It's my first appointment." She nods and looks me over firmly for a moment.

"Let me guess, harp?"

"Piano actually."

"Ah, yes. It was Erik's first instrument. He was a poor child, and when given a purpose he took it eagerly." She explains.

"You know him personally?" I wonder.

"Yes. We were like siblings growing up. I saved him from trouble and he saved me from boredom." I can't help but smile slightly at the tale. "I am Miss Giry, by the way. I teach dance over in the performing arts building."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ellie Andrews." We shake hands just as the door to the choir room opens and kids file out.

"He's phenomenal!"

"I wish I could sing like him!" I hear two girls whispering as they pass by me.

"I should go. It was a pleasure meeting you Ellie. Oh, and will you tell Erik I wish to see him when he's done teaching for the day?" She asks.

"Of course." She smiles politely and walks away with the other students.

"Miss Andrews I suspect."

Ok. Erik Fantom is so nothing like I suspected he would be. One, he's very young for a teacher, maybe twenty-five if a day. Two, he's really, really cute! I mean the part I can see of his face is cute. The other part is covered by a white mask, the kind from Phantom of the Opera.

"Oh, I apologize. I was trying on some of the props from the play for my students. They like to call me the Opera Ghost sometimes." He laughs a bit. I can't help but smile. As he takes off the mask, I'm again struck by how cute he is.

"Yeah, I'm Ellie." I explain, realizing I hadn't confirmed his suspicion on my identity.

"Please come in." He holds the door open for me. "The piano is over there near my desk." He adds.

"Thank you." He nods. "Oh, Miss Giry from the dance department asked me to tell you that she wants to talk to you when you're done teaching for the day." I add before I forget. He pauses slightly, almost like he's confused, then nods.

"Thank you." He stops to write a reminder for it on his white board, and then sits next to me on the piano bench. "How much of your score have you started on?" I pull out my unfinished product and he takes a good five minutes to look it over.

"I know it's not much." I sigh when he's quiet for so long.

"No, it's a good start. I like some of the chords you have in here, as well as the use of sixteenth notes in the adagio section. Now, let's see how we can expand on it." He pulls out a pencil, hands me one, and without missing a beat, dives in.

"I feel good about our progress." Erik says happily about two hours later.

"Progress!? Try completion! How can I thank you enough!" I exclaim excitedly. Last night I thought I'd never be able to finish the blasted assignment. But now, not only is it done, but Erik actually took me step by step through a process that's foolproof. I actually feel smart for once!

"You can thank me by making sure your creation is heard. It's a wonderful finished product." He makes it sound like it was all my doing.

"This is wonderful, really. How much do I owe you? I know I kinda sucked up your time." He takes my hand as I'm reaching for my wallet.

"I do not need payment. Not from such a promising talent. One day, your name will be more famous than Beethoven's. And then, you can gush about your consultant that helped you over a little stumbling block to reveal a great path." His voice is so beautiful, so comforting, that i can't help it. I hug him. But the moment of craziness wears off, and I blush as I jump away from him.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" I immediately apologize. He laughs.

"No, it's quite alright. Ellie, you-" he's interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Pardon me, it may be important." I nod understandingly. I gather up my papers as he takes the call. "Yes… Of course… I understand… I'll look for a replacement right away… Thank you for notifying me… Take care Julie." He sighs heavily as he hangs up.

"Julie as I'm Mrs. Julie in the theater department?" I ask curiously.

"Our pianist backed out of the pit. Our rehearsals start next week, and finding a replacement that's willing to stay here over the winter break will be difficult."

"Oh, let me do it. I mean, it's the least I can do after you helped me so much with my work. And I'm already stuck here for break, might as well be productive." He looks at me curiously for a long moment and smiles.

"I can think of no one better. I was going to ask, but I wasn't sure if you had plans. You're sure you don't mind?"

"There's nothing I'd rather do at this school." I realize I may sound too eager and weird and dorky, but he doesn't appear to mind. In fact he seems really happy at my decision.

"Then I will give you information about rehearsals and performances. We are truly lucky." I hide my blush by closing my bag. I mean, how much more perfect can a dude get without being straight out of a musical?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm still floating on air as I walk to my band room and turn in my score. It took an hour in the library to put it through my computer program and print it out looking spiffy and nice, but it looks so pretty! My teacher gives me a look, obviously noticing the goofy grin on my face, but doesn't mention it.

"Thank you miss Andrews. Have a good break." He adds. I just nod and float out the door. I now know what a giddy school girl feels like. And then I feel guilty for having a crush on a teacher! But…that happens a lot doesn't it? All I know am I can hardly wait until rehearsals.

"Hey lady. You look happy." Landry smiles upon seeing me. "Things went well with Mr. Fantom I'm guessing." She adds.

"Oh Lan he's so cool! He's sweet and talented and really, really cute!" I exclaim sinking into the couch. She chuckles and sits next to me with a plate of snicker doodles.

"I think someone has a crush on a teacher." She waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"So? That happens all the time!" I say defensively. She gapes.

"Oh my gosh! I was totally joking but oh my gosh! This is so funny! I have got to meet this guy." She sighs.

"Don't be such a drama queen Landry. Now, I have to go practice."

"Practice what?" she asks nosily.

"I'm the new pianist for the musical." I shrug. Again she gapes.

"Ellie! Congratulations! Wait, did Mr. Fantom get that set up for you?" she asks with a sly wink. I blush and ignore her, stalking to the music room. I pull out the score that Erik gave me and open to the first page. It's the overture to Phantom of the Opera. I've always loved the movie and the music, so I feel right at home playing this.

My fingers seem to do all the work so my mind wanders to Erik. His beautiful smile and sweet caring helpful attitude. The phone rings and I vaguely hear Landry pick it up. My mind is lost in how warm Erik felt when I hugged him.

"Ellie." Landry knocks loudly on the door, and effectively knocks me out of my trance. "They found Mia Lowry." She frowns.

"Who?"

"Mia. The girl who went missing. They found her."

"Oh. How is she?"

"She…she's dead. They found her in her dorm, stone cold and stiff." Landry looks close to tears. Despite not knowing Mia, I too am shocked.

"What? I don't get it." I frown. Wipes her eyes, despite the fact that she hasn't cried just yet. She walks off to start baking. That's her default setting, baking. Whenever she feels sad or helpless she'll make a superb chocolate cake to channel her emotions. I'm left to stare at the door. Dead. A student dead.

College students, especially popular ones, aren't supposed to die. We're supposed to go along with that whole Forever Young vibe that gets going on. Diamonds in the sun right? Poor Mia.

There's a knock on the door and I know Landry is in no condition to answer, so I stumble out of the music room and open the door. I'm shocked, and not just because I'm in shock, to see Erik Fantom at the door. He also looks close to tears.

"Ellie, thank god. Can I talk to you?" I nod, and open the door wider for him to come in. I decide not to tell Landry that the teacher of my dreams is in the dorm, so I motion for him to be quiet and sneak him across the room to my room.

"You okay Mr. Fantom?" I ask.

"Ellie call me Erik please. You're not really my student anyway. Hell, with your musical ability you're practically my equal."

"Okay. Are you okay _Erik_?" he sighs and shrugs.

"It's just…I heard about Mia. We worked together the last few works for her role in the musical. It's so weird to think…she's dead. I don't really know how to react." I motion for him to sit.

"It's understandable to be upset." I acknowledge.

"Upset…maybe that's it. I just…well I've been through some pretty tough times and…this still shocked me. And I immediately though I should talk to you for some reason. I haven't really made friends with the other teachers yet and after our session I think of you as a friend." he explains, blushing slightly.

"yeah." I nod.

"Well I just don't know what to do. It's terrible of course what happened. And also, I'm concerned about the musical. Is that horribly of me? That all I think of now is who will replace her and how long this will push us from our planned opening night?" he looks at me with large sad eyes and my soul melts a little.

"No! It's natural that you should be thinking about that. After all, it's your first year here and you're tackling The Phantom of the Opera as the musical. That's stressful enough, then to lose one of your main cast members…I can't imagine the weight it puts on all of you." He sighs and puts his head in his hands. He looks so little all the sudden. Just a small boy.

"Oh Ellie. What am I gonna do?" he asks, but it's one of those questions you don't really want an answer to. But I'm sure he wants comfort. I sit softly next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to push this on you. After all, we've know each other a whopping 3 hours and I'm sobbing on your doorstep."

"Technically sobbing on my bed." I half smile. He chuckles slightly.

"Yeah." We sit like that forever. My hand on his shoulder, his head heavy in his hands. I wish there was something more I could do. But it's not like he's my best friend and I know every trick to make him smile."

"Hey Ellie, will you help me with this pan a sec?" Landry calls.

"Yeah! I'll be right back Erik." I say gently, and walk quickly to the kitchen. Landry's on the floor trying to hold up four pans to reach a fifth one, but it's not working very well. I reach up and grab the pan, and she lightly puts the others down.

"You okay in here?"

"I haven't set the house on fire yet have I?" she jokes.

"Don't get any ideas though." I smirk.

"So, who was at the door?"

"Oh, uh…Erik. Mr. Fantom." I say nonchalantly.

"What?! And you didn't tell me? I wanted to make fun of you guys mercilessly!" she pouts. I roll my eyes and hand her the pan.

"In your dreams Lan. He's a perfectly nice person but it's not like we're together." She cocks an eyebrow.

"I should hope not. You haven't even been on a date. Who ever heard of being an item before the first date?"

"Uh, every high school student in the United State…"

"Oh shut up."

"Ellie, thanks for the comfort, but I think I should run back to the music department to talk with Mrs. Teflen." Erik appears in the entry to the kitchen.

"Okay. See ya Erik." I acknowledge, praying that Landry won't say something embarrassing. He half smiles and heads out the door. "Landry…don't even start." I pray.

"Yeah. Dream on Ellie. So…where should I start?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Attention all members of cast crew and pit orchestra!" Mrs. Teflen is standing on top of a wooden box and looking down on all of us out in the theater seats. It's the first official practice in the auditorium so everyone is excited. Erik is standing to the left of Teflen and smiles at me. Everyone quiets down. "As you all know...our very own Mia was found deceased in her dorm. This puts our production at a serious disadvantage. However, as Mia would have wanted, the show must go on."

"How did I know she was going to say that?" one of the girls behind me whispers to her friend and the other girl giggles.

"Auditions for the part of Christine will be held today at six. Now, can I have the members of the crew meet back here with Mr. Antonio while..." I sort of tune her out, preferring to look at Erik. He seems so incredibly bored by Teflen. But as soon as he sees me looking at him, he smiles warmly and I blush.

"Is he smiling at us?" the gossip girls behind me ask excitedly. As soon as Teflen stops yammering and steps off her throne people start moving. Erik nods me over and just as the two behind me start to sound hopeful, I gather my stuff and walk to him.

"Hey, how are you keeping up with all this?" he asks, giving me a hug. We've had a few other meetings since the slightly awkward moment in my dorm. The official reason is lessons so I can be on track with learning the score. But I mastered it in two days. Mostly we just hang out and laugh together. He has a lot of old musicals that we'll watch sometimes. Every now and then we find ourselves singing along with the actors.

"Pretty good. Mr. Hila is a good director." I shrug, looking over towards the short hairy man who's currently scribbling all over his score.

"Are you gonna try out for the lead?" he asks. I laugh shortly.

"Seriously?" he looks at me like he's confused.

"Of course. Whats the matter?"

"Erik I can sing along with Annie Oakley, Belle, and Tracy Turnblad all day. Just not in front of other people." I say with a little frown.

"Ellie you have a talent not seen since Judy Garland. Not only instrumentally but your voice is like angels." he says expressively. I roll my eyes and cross my arms, trying to ignore the pleading way he looks at me.

"Erik I cant do it."

"I will convince you otherwise if it is the last thing I do." he vows, with a sly wink on the side. Teflen calls him away from our conversation and I decide to go talk to Mr. Hila.

"I still cant believe you didn't try out." Erik sighs as we walk out of the auditorium together. He's scowling slightly at me.

"I told you I wouldn't." I say with a slight smirk.

"you are the most stubborn child I've ever met." he informs me. I grin like it's a compliment and he scowls even fiercer. He traps me in a hug and begins to ferociously tickle me. I squeal and giggle uncontrollably.

"Well...what a lovely couple you two make." we both stop dead and look to see Miss Giry standing not too far off, tapping her foot. I blush the shade of a ripe tomato and step respectfully away from Erik He's keeping his eyes locked on Miss Giry's. I have to admit...it's a little creepy.

"Giry. I was just walking Miss Andrews home." Erik says stiffly.

"A very noble act, seeing as there is still a murderer out there." my mind instantly races remembering the whole drama over Mia. Landry still worries about it a month later. She makes me keep my phone on and set at vibrate, at least, at all times. Just in case one of us runs into trouble.

"It was nice to see you though Miss Giry." I say in an effort to diffuse the painfully obvious tension. Her expression softens and she gives me a slight smile.

"You as well Ellie. Good night." she nods, giving Erik another cryptic look, before heading off in some darkened direction. I look at Erik, half tempted to burst out laughing, and the other half wanting to run home as fast as I can and lock all doors and windows.

"Is she always like that?" I ask.

"That was actually pretty good for Miss Giry." he shrugs with a smile. I giggle and let him twine his fingers into mine as we walk. It's an odd, yet not completely unpleasant, habit he's taken up. I've never really held hands with a boy, yet I do not find it entirely repulsive like I thought I might. I mean, it's not like we're dating or anything, but I can be friends with a boy right? I can hold his hand, wear his jackets, and snuggle with him while watching musicals without it being complicated. Right?

"How long have you two known each other?"

"A very long time. I was still preteen."

"That's not that long. You're only twenty-two."

"Well, I suppose it feels longer than it really has been." he admits. Once again he sounds annoyingly mysterious.

"Huh. And...what up with all the hidden commentary between the two of you?" for once I feel brave enough to ask. But the bravery melts away as soon as I ask. How could I be so stupid? Obviously he probably doesn't want to talk about it with some love drunk student! Otherwise he would've told me. And I don't want to seem too eager to get serious about this whole thing we do, for fear he might decide he doesn't want some nosy girl like me. I hold my breath as I wait for him to answer.

"well...like I said, we've known each other since we were kids. A lot can hinge on how long you've known a person. We've gotten really good at reading each others minds." I can tell there's more, but I'm too relieve that I haven't messed everything up to pry.

"That's how Landry and me are. We don't even have to talk to have a conversation."

"Ah...the mark of truly great friends. How easy it is to communicate without words." I can tell he's glad for the subject change.

"You always sound so profound." he laughs slightly.

"Years and years of studying classics as well as people." he admits. We're standing outside my building, but I don't want to go in just yet. He seems to sense it and simply stands looking at me. "You magnificent...impish...beautiful girl. What have you done to me?" he asks with a tiny smirk.

"Said the lamb to the love stuck goat." I scoff.

"A goat now? no...if anything you're the lamb...and I the lion..." his eyes darken slightly but then relight in moments. "I should go. Rehearsal tomorrow at three." he reminds me. I nods dutifully and hug him. But I'm not prepared for the shy and modest kiss that accompanies it. He blushes and smiles before turning and disappearing into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

I keep getting distracted in practice. Whenever I look at Erik, he's looking back at me. We usually do that awkward thing where we smile at each other and look away with blushes on both out faces, but I wish I could just run up and kiss him. I have to bite my lip to keep from smiling like an idiot.

"Miss Andrews." I jump slightly and look back towards Mr. Hila. Everyone in the pit is looking at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry?"

"The passage in Think of Me, if you please." he says with a low growling voice. I instantly track down the passage and start playing the soft piano chords. I don't even realize I'm singing along with the passage until I see the eyes of the entire pit on me. I glance at Erik, who's smiling.

"My word." Miss Teflen sighs heavily. "I've never heard such a clear beautiful voice. My dear, what's your name?"

"Ellie." I say quietly. "Ellie Andrews."

"Ellie would you do us the favor of taking the lead of Christine?"

"But...the piano."

"We'll find another pianist." Erik immediately says.

"We've been holding auditions for a week! No one is as wonderful as you! Imagine with a little coaching she could be better far than even Mia!" Teflen dotes, scurrying over to me to look at me closer. "And a pretty little thing too. Oh you must be Christine." She seems pretty resolute. It doesn't even sound like a question anymore.

"I...okay?" she practically squeals in delight and hooks her arm through mine to pull me off the piano bench. "We'll need to get your measurements for your costumes and I'll send my aid to get your script." She begins to speak and then it's like she won't stop. I look over my shoulder at Erik, practically pleading with him to save me. He just smiles.

"Okay everyone, let's get back to work!" he calls, trailing after Teflen and me.

"How long have you been singing Ellie?" Teflen asks.

"I've sung since I was little, but nothing serious. I was never even in choir until my senior year." I say uncomfortably.

"It's unfathomable. Such remarkable talent completely unknown until now. It's simply amazing." She opens up a door and ushers me in, pulling Erik in behind us. The room is fantastic. Covered from head to toe in old movie and musical memorabilia. Playbills from Les Mis and Wicked. Scripts from Mary Poppins and Hairspray. It's overwhelming. And in the center of the room is all the Phantom of the Opera props, costumes, and script.

"Wow." I sigh quietly.

"Let's get to work." Teflen decides. I try my best to keep up with the enigmatic director as she talks. She tells me all the things that she thinks are key in production, always referencing Mia and actresses I've never heard of. Any time I get stuck on an answer I just look at Erik and he saves me. It's handy having him around. And finally, the clock says 8 o'clock and Teflen releases me. I cling to Erik as we grab our coats and walk out of the theater.

"Thanks for your help." I say have seriously and half sarcastically. I'm afraid it comes out too sarcastically because Erik laughs.

"I told you this would happen. I knew you would be Christine eventually."

"And you know everything." I roll my eyes.

"Well ya." we both start laughing. "Hey, the night is still young, do you wanna come over and watch a movie?"

"Like you need to ask." I nod. He puts his arm around me and we walk quietly through campus to his apartment.

"I was thinking _V for Vendetta_." He decides. "Unless you want something else?" he adds when he sees me still standing by the door.

"Erik...do you really think I'm Christine material?" I ask, putting down my jacket. He gives me a concerned look and walks over to hug me.

"You are the most beautiful...talented...kind girl on this campus. I can't think of someone more deserving of Christine. Even Mia pales in comparison. You are the truly deserving one." He dotes, kissing my forehead. I close my eyes and lay my head on his chest. It feels so good just being in his arms. He seems to sense my unwillingness to let him go because he lets us stand there for probably five minutes before tilting my head up to his.

"How did I get so lucky? Usually I have the most rotten of luck." I explain.

"Well...don't jump to any conclusions. I may not be as perfect as you think." I want to ask what he could possibly mean by it, but instead I just stand on my tippy-toes and kiss him.

"What do you mean you can't go bowling?!" Landry shouts at me over the phone. I glance at Erik who smirks.

"Something came up with the play. They need me to come in and practice."

"Uh huh. Is the "play" also the reason you never came home last night?" She asks knowingly. I roll my eyes, then realize she can't actually see me and I feel stupid.

"Lan I promise it's just one Saturday. We can bowl next weekend."

"Isn't your opening night next Saturday?"

"Oh. Well then...we'll figure something out. You were the one who said it was great for me to be in the play."

"okay blame it on me and not the true reason."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask immediately.

"Come on Ellie, we both know your thing with Erik-"

"Stop right there Landry. I have to go." I hang up before she can go on. "So what are we doing today?" I ask Erik. He's running his fingers slowly through my hair.

"Well we could just stay in." He nods his head towards the TV and his extensive collection of movies.

"We stayed in all night." I let off. He laughs at my tone and kisses me lightly.

"Okay, where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm...there's a really cool street fair going on downtown." I suggest.

"Well why didn't you say so." he scoops me up, much to my amusement, and carries me into his closet. "I don't have any girly clothes but you can see if any shirts fit. Since I'm assuming you're not going to make a pit stop at your dorm."

"Very perceptive of you all knowing one. Excuse me while I change." he respectfully disappears and I look through his shirts. I don't really have a problem wearing my jeans two days in a row, but I do want a new shirt. I finally choose a red and blue plaid one that's soft and stylish. I visit his bathroom to use his brush and manly scent stuff. Erik is making eggs when I arrive in his kitchen. He looks me over and smiles, then kisses me again.

"You make my clothes look so sexy."

"Well you have nice clothes." I shrug. After a quick breakfast he grabs his keys and I grab my phone. Usually we walk, but downtown is pretty far away.

"Is there anywhere you want to go specifically first, or just the street fair?" he asks, turning on the engine and letting me play with the radio. He knows I have very specific taste in music. Everything except rap goes but there are some songs from the modern generation that just bug the crap out of me.

"Just the fair I guess. Unless there's someplace you wanna go."

"Oh...I have somewhere in mind." He winks and starts driving, keeping it a secret. But I've learned there's some secrets you just can't get out of Erik. I just reach over and twine my fingers into his for the drive.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! A WHOLE LOT OF MUSH IN THIS CHAPTER. ROMANCE AND 'AWWWW' MOMENTS GALORE. SO GET YOUR COODIE SHOT. OH AND A TID OF VIOLENCE NEAR THE END. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THE CUTE AND NOT CUTE!**

He looked through his enchanted mirror at the couple with detest in his eyes. This was not supposed to happen. He had gone through so much trying to make Erik suffer, and now he was happier than ever! It was all that girls fault! Something had to be done about her. He would not let one girl defeat all the preparations he had set up for the Angel of Music.

"Taylor." The boy who stepped out of the shadows looked at his master with a mix of respect and resentment. While Taylor would do all he could for his master, he did not like him. "I have a job for you." he handed the boy a picture of the girl. The one who was destroying his plans. "Bring her to me. I don't care how." He said simply, leaving the exact details up to Taylor's imagination.

"Yes Master Riley." Taylor nodded obediently and walked out of the dark room. Riley continued looking at the two as they drove. He knew where Erik was taking the girl. If they were allowed to continue on their course for much longer, then Erik would be beyond reach. But something would be done about the girl. About Ellie Andrews.

MWAH HA HA HA HA!

Erik keeps quiet about our first destination the entire drive there. I keep trying to imagine where in the world he might take me. We've already been to all the museums and shops in town, and downtown. I don't get it. What could be so mysteriously special that he's keeping it a secret. But just before we pull up to a building he has me close my eyes.

"This is ridiculous Erik."

"Close 'em or you don't get your surprise." He says sweetly. I frown and stick out my tongue but close my eyes and let him open my door and lead me out. "So how long have we known each other now?"

"I dunno a few months?" I guess.

"Sounds right. Well anyway I have a question to ask and I needed to have the right atmosphere to ask it. Do you like surprises Ellie?" I give him my best face of detestation I can without opening my eyes. He gets the point and laughs. "Sorry. I'm just best at surprises." he explains, still leading me. Finally he stops but tells me not to open my eyes yet.

"Am I ever going to get to open my eyes again Erik?" I ask sarcastically. He chuckles a little under his breath, there's a slight ruffling of cloth and then he takes my hand.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." I open them to a wonderland of a hundred different kinds of beautiful flowers. Roses and bluebells and carnations and some I can't name! They completely surround the room I'm in, which had a center of a beautiful fountain.

"Holy flying monkeys." I whisper as I look around. Erik chuckles again, putting his hand on the side of my face. I look back at him and smile. "What is all this?" Without warning he gets on his knee and reaches into his pocket. "Whoa what are you doing?" I ask, a blush creeping into my cheeks. I look around but no one is there besides the two of us. Is this really happening?

"Ellie it's been a few months that we've known each other. But I knew in a few minutes that you were more special than any other girl I've ever met. You have a wonderful mind full of complex and somewhat illogical reasoning, but that's what makes it so amazing. You see beauty in everything, even though you refuse to admit you are beautiful. I could go on and on and on about all the things I fell in love with about you. And I know this is sudden and totally not what people generally do in modern society. But I want to marry you Ellie." he pauses here to open a small black box. The ring inside is silver with a rose of diamonds, a ruby at the middle. I feel my jaw hit the ground when he opens it but I compose myself before he sees my totally not graceful moment.

"Erik are you really..."

"I'm asking you to marry me Ellie Andrews." He smiles dashingly, kissing my hand gently and then looking at me for my answer. Okay let me tell you the diagram of my mind at this moment. 90% OMG YES! 5% this is really quick what the hell. And 5% HUH. And like any totally romanticized girl, I knew what percentage to go with.

"This is crazy, but maybe that's why it's perfect." he looks hopeful at that and takes the ring out of the little box. "Yes." I smile. He looks like someone just gave him a gift from God and puts the ring on my left hand. Of course like some sort of corny romance film, it fits perfectly too. He stands up, kissing me and swirling me around a bit. "How long have you been planning this?" I ask with a laugh, looking between him and the ring.

"Oh about a week. My friend owns the flower shop." He smiles over at a guy I didn't see before. He looks like the non cartoon version of Mario. Once he sees us looking over at him he waves, does the cheesy kiss thing Italians do, then turns to give us our privacy. I laugh, hugging Erik. This is all so sudden, but yet, not unpleasant.

"I am so gonna get you back for this surprise." I inform him. He chuckles under his breath and kisses me on my forehead.

"I look forward to it Ellie." I could stay in this little bubble of perfect fiction novel ending forever. But the sound of a blow being landed and the Mario guy wheezing makes my head snap up. Erik too heard it and is looking towards where his friend was. I follow his gaze but the Italian isn't there anymore. Instead a burly brunette with angry black eyes is there with something akin to a body bag folded under his arm.

"How sweet. I would say congratulation but let's not get ahead of ourselves." Erik protectively moves in front of me, which kinda makes me think I should be wary of this guy. I mean I got that he's mean from his knocking out Mario, but Erik glaring him down is like the final straw. The months I've known Erik I've never seen him glare at anyone until now. It's spooky.

"Taylor. I thought I killed you." Erik growls. I look at him, not sure whether or not he's joking. But his eyes are trained on this Taylor guy, not acknowledging my curiosity.

"Obviously not, though you gave it your best shot. Got the scar to prove it." he lifts his shirt ever so slightly and I see a gruesome purple wound stretched across his stomach, looking barely healed but it must be years old at the same time.

"Let me guess, you're one of Riley's seven evil ex-boyfriends he's sending after me." Erik says sarcastically when Taylor's done showing off the horrible scar.

"Cute Erik. But it's not you I'm after today." Both pairs of eyes turn to me and my heart jumps to my throat. Me? Really? Erik opens his mouth to tell me to do something but both of us are surprised when a dagger comes out of nowhere and digs into his side. I give a little scream as Erik falls to his knees, not expecting the blow. I crouch to help him but suddenly I'm in a headlock. "Don't worry he'll heal." Taylor hisses into my ear. I shudder and squirm in his grip. Erik pulls the dagger out of his side and makes a swipe for Taylor, who easily steps out of the way. Instead the sharp object gets my leg and I squeal a little. "Already showing your true colors to the poor girl Erik?" Taylor taunts.

"Let her go Taylor! You're fight is with me, Riley's fight is with me!" He growls. Taylor somehow manages to kick Erik with me kept in the headlock. Right where he was stabbed. It hurts to hear the scream of pain that comes from him.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you involved her. Or didn't you learn that lesson with Mia. I guess not." Again I'm confused, but so far I've gathered Taylor and Riley are bad and are trying to kill Erik. That's all I really need to know to understand which side I'm on. Erik is still writhing on the ground as Taylor turns and drags me away.

"No please!" I beg, struggling the most I can. But it's kinda a futile effort against this guy. He's definitely more muscly that Erik for sure.

"I'm genuinely sorry Miss Andrews. This really isn't about you." Taylor says somewhat sadly.

"Then let me go please!" I immediately request. He chuckles deep in his throat and it's not at all attractive like Erik's. Taylor's laugh is cruel and dark. He ignores my pleas and continues dragging me along, even tightening his hold. My struggling makes it a little hard for me to breathe and after a little while I'm at a loss for air. So I calm down a little.

"There now, isn't it easier?" He sounds somewhat a mix of taunting and serious. He opens a back door and shoves me forward. I'm caught before I fall by a man in all black. Everything but his cold eyes is covered with black. Like a ninja almost. "Be gentle." Taylor says somewhat bored as the ninja guy twists my hands behind my back to tie them. "Riley wants her in one piece." A bag is pulled over my head and they shove me into some sort of awkward seating position, the ninja taking a seat next to me. Then we're moving and I have a harder time not crying.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask quietly once my sobbing dies down. I know Taylor is still in the same general area. He sighs.

"Old enemies Miss Andrews. Old enemies and new battles."

**MWAH HA HA HA CLIFFHANGER! SO IM PRETTY SURE I KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN, BUT IF ANYONE HAS SUGGESTIONS AS TO THE CHARACTER OF RILEY LET ME KNOW. THUS FAR I HAVEN'T DEVELOPED HIS CHARACTER AS MUCH AS SAY ELLIE OR TAYLOR. WELL THAT'S ALL FOLKS! TA TA.**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'm super sorry for the long wait on this chapter, and for the shortness of this newest addition. But it does have a lot of info in it and I am trying to deal with getting back into school, so I hope you can forgive me! More will hopefully come soon and quicker than this came!

Taylor doesn't take the bag off my head the entire time we drive. And I can hardly contain myself the entire time, sobbing silently and sniffling every now and then. Why is this happening? What the heck did Erik pull me into?

Finally after what seems like forever, the car stops and the bag is taken off my head. Taylor grabs my arm just above my elbow and pulls me out of the van style car and into a large manor like house. The doors are opened for us, and everyone gets out of the way as we charge through the halls. I nearly stumble and fall, but manage to stay up as Taylor drags me quickly through. He stops at a large set of double doors and looks at me.

"I would advise you not to say anything unless he asks you to speak. Contrary to what you may think, I would not relish you being harmed." He says quietly before opening the doors and pulling me in. He drags me to a plush armchair and shoves me down into the seat. It's directly in front of a desk, behind which is another armchair. But it's turned so I can't see the inhabitant.

"Ellie Andrews, age 19, born in San Diego, California, and studying as a musician." The man on the other side of the desk says slowly, as though reading. I really want to ask him what he wants from me, but Taylor's warning rings in my ears. The man slowly turns in his chair to look me over. He tosses the file that he was reading out of onto the desk and papers about me spill everywhere. "I see why Erik was so drawn to you Miss. And for that I offer my condolences." He says with a sly smirk. "Feel free to speak Miss Andrews. I only bite on occasion and I've had my shots. Taylor may have...misrepresented me to you. I'm not cruel." He explains. I look at him, unsure, before swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I...I don't understand."

"Understand what?" He asks with a genuinely friendly smile.

"Why I'm here. Who you are. Who Erik is." I list. He nods to each one, thinking deeply.

"I have answers to all of them. Though it will take a lot of trust from you for me to fully be able to explain." He states. I nod heavily, pleading silently for him to explain. "Do you see that mirror?" he nods towards a wall that holds a stunning sight. There's a small, maybe 1 sq. foot, wooden plaque on the wall. And set on the plaque is a mirror shard, about the size of a cantaloupe. There are red and black stones bordering the shard all around the plaque and it glows an almost blue color when I look at it long enough. It's incredibly beautiful, but so simply at the same time! "The mirror shard comes from a lair far underneath one of the most famous opera houses in the world. I found it and took it to a gypsy, hoping to gain some insight into the man who broke the mirror it comes from."

"A gypsy?" I can't help myself. Who goes to gypsies to find out stuff these days? I didn't even know gypsies were still around commonly!

"Well yes. And she told me about a man called the Phantom of the Opera." He says with a spark in his eyes. But as silly as it sounds, his face and voice are dead serious so for some reason I feel like he's telling the truth.

"The Phantom of the Opera was real?" I finally ask. He smiles slightly, apparently glad that I believe him.

"As real as you and I. The gypsy woman told me his story and what happened to him after he nearly destroyed the opera house. He had disappeared into the french countryside, eventually coming to reside with a powerful gypsy, just like the one I was visiting. The woman had taken pity on the Opera Ghost and gave him two gifts. Eternal life and eternal youth. When the gypsy I saw finished the story she enchanted that mirror shard so I would be able to find the Phantom." He explains, glancing at the blue-tinted mirror. It seems to glow more whenever he says Phantom.

"Why did you want to find the phantom?" I ask, honestly curious. The wild nature of his story is officially forgotten in my mind, instead I just want to know the outcome.

"He owed me a debt. He hurt someone very dear to me. Ellie there is something else you should know about my little chat with that gypsy. That Gypsy was the same one who gifted the Phantom. And our talk was nearly two hundred years ago. The gypsy too gifted me with youth and life after I explained to her the truth behind the man she blessed. Though he was charming on the outside he was a demon within. And so she told me to find him and make sure he would suffer adequately for what he did to my loved one and so many others." He looks so lost in his memories for a moment that I feel terrible to have to interrupt his thoughts. But I'm still so confused.

"I'm sorry but I still don't understand. What does this have to do with me or Erik?" He looks at me for a long moment before sighing.

"Erik _is_ the Phantom of the Opera. And just like he took the woman I loved from me, I'm taking the woman he loves from him."


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: So I'm ending this story in this chapter. But if you're not satisfied with the ending or whatever, let me know in my inbox and I'll consider making another ending, provided you give me ideas as to what you want. But if no one is discontent with the way I end it, then I hope you all had a blast reading my story! Long live my fangirling abilities!_

Erik glared ahead at the road as he drove, way above the speed limit, towards Riley's home. He was too angry to even think clearly. All he knew was he had to keep driving to get to Ellie. He was so stupid to think Riley would simply let him and Ellie be together. After what happened to Riley's fiance so many years ago, Erik would never be free of his wrath. But he hadn't intended to hurt the girl. Meg Giry was simple the closest he could get to Christine after the Opera House incident. But when Meg died, Riley swore vengeance.

However, this was going to far. Riley killing Mia was horrific. But if he hurt Ellie, Erik would be sure to torture him beyond the limits of his body, and when Riley didn't die, he'd start over. Ellie was much too precious to Erik to let Riley hurt her.

But, Riley wasn't the only one Erik had to worry about. Taylor too had quite the vendetta against him. But that one was an mishap too. Burning down his home and inadvertently asphyxiating his parents was purely accidental. Mostly. And the part that wasn't accidental was very much Taylor's fault. Either way, he had to get to Ellie quickly before either of them hurt her or told her about his past, which he regretted. Every day he regretted the things he'd done.

He took note of how many miles he'd traveled and when he reached fifty, he began looking around for the stone bridge that lead to Riley's estate. Once he turned onto said bridge, he sped up even more, booking at nearly 120 mph now. He wasn't sure just what he would find when he got there. There were several ways Riley could have harmed Ellie, or worse maybe he wanted to turn her against Erik! Maybe he had in his twisted mind, decided Ellie would be a good substitute for Meg. But no matter, he had to find her.

"Erik Fantom." He was startled to hear a voice, considering he was driving at ridiculous speeds and the last time he checked he was alone. But suddenly someone was in his back seat. He stomped hard on the brake pedal, the car screeching to a halt so he could look. He was not prepared to see the Gypsy from France sitting peacefully in his car. He couldn't even speak he was so alarmed. "I know you must be angry with me for giving Riley immortal life." She spoke softly, serenely. But the mention of her "gift" to Riley made Erik red in the face in anger.

"Yes, in fact I'm furious! If he's harmed my fiance-"

"He has not. He means to make Ellie his wife in order to break your heart. But I have decided that his life must now end. He has killed an innocent girl and now wishes to emotionally harm another, and for that he must be punished. Take this." He looked surprised again as she was suddenly holding a dagger of pure black obsidian. "It has a curse on it that will kill any immortal. If you manage to kill him, you too will return to being mortal. But if you fail and he kills you, then you will suffer for nearly eternity. It is in your hands Erik." Before he could blink she was gone. It gave him the creeps that she could travel like that. But even from the first moment he'd met the Gypsy, she'd creeped him out.

But, now that he had means as well as motive, he had all the more reason to drive fast.

OOOOO

Taylor "escorts" me to a large room after Riley is done talking. But it somewhat feels like a dungeon, especially after Taylor locks it from the outside. A shudder goes up my spine and I seek out some form of seat before I pass out. This is all getting completely crazy! I mean, what the hell! This kind of thing shouldn't be real, yet here I am. An immortal man from the 1800's has me captive because my fiance is supposedly the Phantom of the Opera. There. I said it. But I don't quite believe it yet. How can I?

I grumble slightly to myself as I sit on the bed in the room. So I get that Riley is trying to punish Erik for hurting Riley's fiance some while ago. But does he seriously need me? Can't they just try to talk about it? Like mature civil men? Apparently not. But just how long am I going to be stuck here? Cuz I have class on Monday and I am so not missing the lecture coming up about the ancient civilizations of America!

I loud THUMP draws my attention to my door. But other than the thump no sound comes. It's spooky, but figure I should just stay quiet in my room until they decide I can go. Another, but very much quieter thump comes from outside, this one with a muffled groan. But things go quiet again soon. What's going on out there? I quietly creep to the door, putting my ear up to the wood and listening. I can just barely make out the sounds of a struggle, very far away. I hear shouts and running feet as reinforcements run past my door, but they fade off into the struggle in a few seconds. Is it Erik?

The little battle seems to last for hours, but in reality it _could_ very well be minutes. I just wish I knew what was going on! Finally things are quiet again. Deathly quiet. And then, the lock of my door turns and I nearly fall forward as the door is opened. However the person opening the door catches me with no exertion. I glance up, afraid of who I might find, but sigh in relief when it's Erik. But...he's covered in blood.

"Erik what...what happened?!" I demand, horror in my voice as clear as day. He looks guilty for a moment but recovers.

"What had to happen. Riley went too far with Mia and even further by taking you. So I ended him. And now we need to go home." He grabs my hand, rushing me along so I can't absorb the sights. I can see bodies every here and there, but Erik won't let me linger and see if they're dead or alive.

"So it's all true? He wasn't lying?" I finally get the guts to ask.

"What did he say?"

"That you're the Phantom of the Opera from times long past. And you were given immortality by a Gypsy and so was he. And you've been locked in an immortal stand off for like a bazillion years because you hurt some girl he loved." I list.

"That about sums it up. But the Gypsy apparently likes me more because she gave me a weapon to kill Riley and Taylor with. Now they're at rest and I'm not immortal anymore. And you're safe." He seems a little too relieved about that. What did he think was going to happen to me? But more importantly, what does he think will happen now. I mean, I'm no Christine Daae and I'm gonna need time to absorb all this crap! But maybe I should wait to tell him the engagement is off.

He takes me to his car, opens the door for me, and goes to his side. The second he's in we're driving off. He seems really tense, but he didn't just murder two people, well probably more but I don't wanna push it. He stays really tense as we drive, but I'm tense too. He's going like 100 mph the whole time and turning very sharply. He just saved me, does he want to kill me in a car now? More importantly, now that he's mortal, does he want to kill himself?

He drives to the university and to the teachers dorms. Luckily it's late so no one is out to see a blood drenched Erik and a really guilty looking me. But my guilt stems from something I have yet to do. He stops in front of a door and knocks urgently. Much to my surprise, it's Miss Giry that answers. She arches an eyebrow, but stands to the side to let us in.

"Things go okay with the proposal Erik?" She asks, her tone emotionless.

"I need your shower." Erik snaps and rushes off after finally letting go of my hand. Giry looks at me and sighs, gesturing to her kitchen.

"You look like you need coffee. And a quick escape." She acknowledges. It makes me blush, but I nod. "You running from Erik or the truth in it's entirety." She asks as she pours me a cup of some strong smelling coffee.

"Both. At least for a while until I get used to the fact that the guy I fell in love with is hundreds of years old and a murderer." She nods like she understands and sips from her cup. "So, you're _Madame_ Giry I'm guessing."

"The gypsy gave me the task of watching over Erik after she gave him immortal life. She didn't want him getting in anymore trouble. But then she gave Riley the job of creating trouble for him, so usually I just filter around and keep the stories out of the press. I don't blame you for wanting to keep out of all this." She sighs heavily, like she's dealt with way to many situations like this before.

"Yeah well, I don't know how long I'll stay away. I still love him and all, but I need to get a grasp on my life before I can add in the Opera Ghost." Again she nods sympathetically. "DO you think he's forgive me if I left?"

"I think I'll kick his arse if he is upset. Go. He'll be here when you're ready." She smiles ever so slightly. I look down at my hand and slowly slide off the ring he gave me only hours ago. It seems like years ago. I place the ring in her palm and quickly leave, closing the door with a decisive snap.

OOOOO THREE YEARS LATER OOOOO

"I'm so proud of you Ellie!" My mom hugs me tight and my wicked step-father pats my back. But as happy as they are to be at my college graduation, my step-brother looks dead bored. He pulls on my moms dress in annoyance.

"Thank you guys for coming." I say with a smile.

"Of course honey! You'll be back home next week right?" Mom asks eagerly.

"I don't know, Landry wanted me to go to Florida with her for a few weeks. I'll let you know though." Joey's whines get more persistent with every second.

"Well we have to go, but we're so proud! Keep me informed alright!" She hugs me again, John gives me an awkward one armed hug, and Joey sticks out his tongue at me. I watch them go and sigh heavily, glancing down at my college diploma and cap. Finally.

"Congratulations Miss Andrews." I jump and spin around to come face to face with Erik. He nods his head heavily. Obviously he's not thrilled that I'll be leaving and he won't see me again. Frankly I'm a little sad myself. But after the whole deal three years ago, I haven't even had a complete conversation with him yet. Maybe now is the time.

"Thank you Erik." It's awkward for a tediously long moment.

"Are you returning to your home now?"

"Probably not. Not for a while anyways. Landry invited me to her beach house in Miami." He's silent, like he doesn't know what to say. I groan to myself and decide to swallow my pride. "There's an extra guest room, if you're interested. I know it's been a while since we've really hung out, but it might be nice to get to know who you really are, now that I know the truth." He perks up instantly.

"Would Landry be okay with my presence?"

"Are you kidding, she'd leap for joy." In fact out of the corner of my eye I can see her looking with interest at the two of us.

"If you're certain, I'd love to come with you." He says formally.

"Good. And Erik. No more lies. Just you." He nods enthusiastically.

"No more lies. Not for the woman I love."


End file.
